The present invention relates to a safety connection device for encased medium-voltage switching devices by means of the insertion of a High Rupture Capacity Fuse Link (HH-safety). For this purpose usually two connecting elements are provided. The electric connection of the High Rupture Capacity Fuse Link to the switching device on the one hand, and to the connection cable, on the other hand,is obtained by means of contact elements positioned in the connecting element The construction of the connecting element,however,makes an exchange of the High Rupture Capacity Fuse Link problematic and furthermore a required rigging can be affected.